


What You Desire

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Super Septic AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comfort, Cuddling, Hypnotism, Identity confusion, M/M, Nightmares, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Telepathy, dapperaverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: Tumblr prompt - “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”





	What You Desire

Timewarp grins as he slips the watch back into his pocket. He looks down at the hero, once again bound and entranced, ready to bend to his will. “ _You’re just too easy, love,_ ” he taunts, a huff of laughter rising when the hero simply hums in response.

He tilts Trickshot’s face up to meet his. The hero’s eyes are distant and unfocused, a golden sheen dancing across them. “ _Lovely, just perfect,_ ” he praises, patting the hero’s cheek, “ _Now remember, eyes on me while I’m speaking to you. We wouldn’t want you to miss anything, would we?_ ”

Trickshot shakes his head slowly, swaying gently in his seat. The motion must’ve made him dizzy.

“ _Oh you poor thing, can’t even shake his pretty little head on his own. Now tell me love, why are you here?_ ”

**_To serve you._ **

“To serve you,” he replies after a moment, voice slurred and monotone.

“ _Yes! Perfect again,_ ” he grins wickedly, eyes glinting in the dim light, “ _And how can you best serve me?_ ”

**_However you ple-_ **

“By giving in to you. Completely.”

Timewarp blinks. That… isn’t the response he had worked to program into the hero. “ _And how exactly do you plan on doing that, hero?_ ”

“Untie my mask.”

“ ** _What?_** ” He leans in close, searching the hero’s eyes for some spark of resistance, but there’s nothing. Only adoration and blind obedience. “ _I don’t much like practical jokes, you know._ ”

“I exist only to serve your desires.”

Timewarp grabs the hero’s face, grip tight and punishing “ _I didn’t tell you to say that, hero. You listen to_ **_me_** _._ ”

“I want you to know.”

“ _No you don’t!! There are rules!!_ _What is_ wrong _with you?_ ”

“You want to know.”

Timewarp takes a step back. Something is _definitely_ wrong. “ ** _No_** _!! I don’t care I never-_ ”

A hand darts out and latches onto his wrist. The ropes that had once bound the hero lay smoldering on the floor. His grip burns, and Timewarp _screams_.

“ _Let me go!! What the hell is this?_ ” He tries to pull away, but the hero’s grip is too strong. His eyes glow with his powers, and Timewarp feels himself being drawn into them. They’re just so warm, and bright. It almost feels...

 **_Safe_** _._

Timewarp’s head spins with an all too familiar sensation. His thoughts begin to melt away, weighing him down deeper, and deeper, like molten iron dragging him into the depths of his mind. Just as he’s about to fold under the pressure, a voice comes to him.

“You control me.”

“ _I... control you._ ”

“I am yours.”

“ _You are mine._ ”

“You have always wanted this.”

“ _No I…_ ” Timewarp tries to blink, to clear his head, but his eyes are still fixed on Trickshot’s. “ _I’ve… always wanted this._ ”

The voice speaks a final time, “You have waited for this moment for a long time.”

He is helpless to resist.

“ _I’ve waited for this moment... for a long time._ ”

His hands reach up as if pulled by strings. In the corners of his fixed, burning vision, he sees himself grab the long strips of orange fabric.

He pulls the knot loose, and the mask flutters to the ground.

-

Jameson jerks awake, breath coming fast and heavy. The dream that woke him dances on the edge of his mind, just out of reach, taunting him with its contents. He counts his breaths in… and out, tugging a trembling hand through his sweat drenched hair.

“Babe? Is something wrong?” a sleepy voice questions from beside him. Warm arms reach out to wrap around his waist.

The light from the window washes over the room - the city is never truly dark, and Jameson prefers it that way. It also makes it easier to have late night conversations. “ _Just a dream, sorry_ ,” he signs. He leans down to press a soft kiss to Chase’s lips.

The other man hums, smiling. “S’okay, was it a nightmare? You seem kinda freaked out.”

“ _I’m... not sure_ ,” his hands pause as he tries to recall the dream. But it’s gone, leaving a strange nagging feeling in its place. “ _I think you were there?_ ”

Chase sits up with a groan, joints popping as he stretches. He leans over to pepper Jameson’s neck with light kisses. “Well I guess I wasn’t doing my job, then.”

“ _And what might that be?_ ” he giggles, pulling Chase closer.

“Keeping you safe and happy,” Chase says, voice quiet and tender. When he pulls back his eyes are shining with adoration. Jameson swears he could melt.

“ _You’re such a sap, sunflower._ ”

Chase laughs, “Sunflowers don’t have sap! They have pollen, and seeds,” he pauses, suddenly looking thoughtful. “Do either of those count? Like are they the same thing?”

Jameson thinks for a moment, thrown off by the sudden shift in conversation. “ _Flowers have nectar, if that’s what you mean?_ ”

“Yeah, that!” Chase grins, “So I’m… a nectar.”

Jameson snorts, “ _You’re something alright._ ” He leans in for another kiss, heart swelling. The little offended noise Chase makes against his lips only makes the feeling double. He loves this boy far too much. It’s not fair.

“Well,” Chase says, pulling away and flopping back on the pillows, “I’m a sleepy something.” He reaches out and caresses Jameson’s cheek, and the other man leans into the touch. “Ready to go back to sleep?”

Jameson nods, returning to his spot curled against Chase’s chest. He’s so _warm_ , and he always knows exactly how to get Jameson’s mind off of things. He can’t decide which he’s more grateful for right now in the cold bedroom.

Chase is snoring before Jameson even manages to get comfortable. He smiles, tilting his head up to kiss just under Chase’s jaw.

After waiting a moment to make sure he’s really asleep, Jameson relaxes and allows his voice to reach out to Chase’s mind. It echoes around gently, pulling the other deeper into sleep.

“ ** _Goodnight, sunshine. I love you so much._** ”

Chase hums, subconsciously pulling him closer, and Jameson drifts back to sleep with a smile still on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, they still don't know ;)
> 
> If you want to chat about this au or see some art for it you can check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
